An Adventure with Squall
by Nips
Summary: rated only for a little language. Squall has been turned into a cub and is having a couple of problems! (no, it's not perverted)
1. Squall's careless mistake

A/N: I already have a long list of ideas for this one

A/N: I already have a long list of ideas for this one. please review! my other fics didn't get many, for obvious reasons. please do this one! feel free to flame. I WILL reply to suggestions for those who do. some can be surprised at what I can write if I felt like it. I'm really uncreative sometimes. please excuse that. had enough of me talkin'? ok then! 

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my hamster

Episode One: A Careless Mistake

Squall Leonhart groggily got up from his desk and rubbed his eyes to see… (No you people with nasty minds) all of his paperwork… "OH CRAP!!!! I MUST'VE FALLEN ASLEEP DOIN' ALL OF THE PAPERWORK THAT FREAKIN' CID TOLD ME TO DO!!!" 

Rinoa Heartilly, his girlfriend, rushed in to see what all of the commotion was about. "What's wrong, Squally-poo?"

'Grrrrrr… I hate that stupid nickname,' thought Squall.

"Did anything bad happen?" asked a worried Rinoa.

"Other than the fact that I fell asleep while I was trying to finish ALL of the paperwork that was due TODAY isn't finished, everything is fine." he replied sarcastically.

"Ohhh…Wanna go for a drink or a walk? I'm bored." 

'That stupid idiot…' thought Squall.

"I guess, since it's already too late for me to finish," he said, but instantly regretted it.

"YAAAYYY!" she said happily.

"Whatever… The only problem is that the closest bar is in Balamb,"

"That's ok! We can just walk there! That way, we'll get both get a walk AND a drink!"

"Grrr…"

And so, they set off for their "mystical" journey to Balamb. Sure, they could've used the Ragnarok, but that would ruin the fic, now would it? Let's just say that Balamb Garden and Ragnarok both crashed where Balamb Garden used to be and the repairmen were on an extremely long break.

Squall and Rinoa finally got to Balamb after 5 hours of non-stop running. They headed off to the bar that they were looking' for the bar that they so richly deserved. "Squall, hate to say, but I forgot that it's in Timber…" said Rinoa nervously. She waited for him to yell or something like that, but it never came. Instead, she saw him SMILING!!! "Aren't you mad, Squall?"

"Not at all! We can buy a ticket and go off on train to Timber! Then we'll just rest our feet a little!" he replied happily"

'Phew,' she thought in relief.

They arrived in Timber and into the bar. Rinoa had to go to the bathroom because before they left, she had a gallon of water and drank it. Squall instead went for a drink. "I want your most expensive drink please."

"Sure. That'll be 50,000 gil," the friendly bartender said.

'Wow! That's worth one SeeD Rank A paycheck! Oh, well. I'm rich anyway," He thought carelessly.

"I'm warnin' ya, though! It'll really change ya!"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it already! I'll take one already!"

"Fine, but we're not responsible for our customers"

Squall handed him a small bag of gil and took his drink. Surprisingly, everybody gathered around him, watching him like he was suicidal. He took a drink and started to feel a little lightheaded. His body felt limp as he fell to the floor. Like a spirit coming out of a grave, the shape of Griever floated out of his body and slowly formed into…

A/N: hee hee. I like writin' cliffhangers. not EXACTLY a cliffhanger, but close enough. I'll probably be writing 1 episode for a week because of spring break. know I have more time to write! ^_^ review if ya wanna know what he turns into. short? say so in your review.


	2. Squall's New Form

A/N: I really didn't get any feedback, so I'm just changing him into what most people would… in a way

A/N: I really didn't get any feedback, so I'm just changing him into what most people would… in a way.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

Squall's New Form

The ghostly form of Griever slowly shaped into a mammal with four legs, sharp teeth, and a slim, furry tail with a small lock of fur at the end. Finally, it took the form of a lion… cub.

Squall opened his eyes to still see all of the men gathered around him with a wondrous look. He tried to speak, but all that came out was an extremely tiny growl. ' What the hell?' he thought to himself. 'Why am I suddenly so close to the floor? I know I'm on the floor, but I still wasn't THIS short…' 

He heard a door open and a female voice say " Squally-poo? Where are you?" She asked looking around the room. She finally spotted his body sprawled on the floor. "Eeeeekkk!!!" She rushed to his body and picked it up. She sniffed, and saw the little cub next to his body, and said angrily, " I bet that you bit him and injected him with poison!" while pointing at the little cub.

'How stupid can she get?' Squall thought to himself. He felt her pick him up by the thick layer of skin behind his neck. 'Can she even carry both me and me? …Wait a minute!!! Me and ME????' He looked at his body on the floor. 'Why didn't I listen to that bartender? Now I'm a friggin' lion cub! Can this get any worse?'

***Click! *** He found himself mysteriously chained to a tree by dental floss… "Now you stay there and don't go poisoning the nice people around here! I'm going to call animal control and get a ride from Quisty!" Rinoa said.

'Forget I asked… At least she was dumb enough to use dental floss! Too bad she was dumb enough to tie it around my neck too tight and make me suffocate…' He thought while trying to bite the dental floss. 

Rinoa walked back and said stupidly, "Wow! You must be a magic cub! Now you're all blue! CUTIE!!!" You're so cute, that I think I'll cancel animal control! She walked back ignoring the fact that he was scratching at the floor and growling, trying to get her attention and make some sort of sign to take of the floss.

'How the heck did I see in her?!?!?! She won't even help me, so I guess I have to get out by myself!' He pulled hard on the floss by trying to run and break the floss. 'No wonder how she gets out all of the junk in between her teeth after dinner!' He thought. He finally gave up and lay down, ignoring all of the wild looks he got from passing people. 

Rinoa walked back and said a little TOO happily considering the fact that her boyfriend's body was on the floor and that cub was supposedly the murderer, "Quisty will be here in a couple minutes with the rest of my friends! You better not bite any of THEM!" while taking off the deadly floss.

Squall gasped for breath and walked over to his body and bit the leather jacket. He dragged him over it Rinoa and quickly grabbed his Griever necklace and put it around his neck. Rinoa was too stupid to notice and continued to watch the street for Quistis.

'Am I doomed never to stand on my two human legs?' he thought hopelessly. He tried to stand on his hind legs but failed miserably. 'Might as well try to stand on his hind legs for at least five seconds 'till Quistis gets here.' 

Alas, he stood on his hind legs with ease and was able to take a few decent-looking steps. 

Quistis drove Irvine's brand new red sports car up to where Rinoa was standing in front of the bar. Rinoa and Quistis dragged Squall's body into the car. Squall crawled into the car with difficulty onto Rinoa's lap. 

'So warm…" he thought. 'She makes a very good pillow. 

"So, what's wrong with Squall?" Quistis asked with a worried voice. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, it goes like this…" explained Rinoa as she told the whole story. 

A/N: ya like it? if ya don't, review so that I'll know what's wrong and I'll try to change it. if ya really do like it, please review anyway. 


	3. Say Hello to Anthani!

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey! thanx to all of those reviewers on the last chapter! probably my best work! also thanx to Haruka Shin-Ra for letting me borrow your toweni! you can find more toweni at [www.happyfaris.tripod.com][1] ! please visit!

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 or any Toweni! happy? I SAID IT!! ***sob***

Say Hello to Anthani!

Upon Rinoa and Quistis' arrival to the Garden, they were greeted happily by Zell and the others. They saw Squall's body and gasped. They took the body to the infirmary and were told the story. Nobody had noticed Squall being carried around on Rinoa's head because of his dark blue fur color. Dr. Kadowaki told them that he had not been "killed" by a bite. "He is a victim of an illegal drink called Dyphyll. The affects are unknown, because it has never been tested. He might be in a coma, sleeping, be knocked out from not being able to handle it, or maybe even killed. For now, we just don't know. We should let him get some air and just put him in his dorm."

Everybody nodded in understandment. Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie cried a little because they were worried. Otherwise, the small cub on Rinoa's head just looked like it was shaking its head in pity for his body. He shuddered about the thought of not moving, letting dust collect on his clothes, being so bored, and not being able to communicate in any way.

Selphie turned to Rinoa to comfort her, because she knew how much she loved Squall. She hugged Rinoa. When she lifted her head, she found a small creature on her head. "Rinoa! There's a bug on your head!" she said stupidly, pointing at the little cat on her head. 

"That? Oh! That's just a cute, little kitten I found next to Squall! Isn't he cute? I'm thinking of keeping and naming it!" Rinoa explained happily.

'No! Not with this idiot! ANYTHING but that!' he thought. 

Zell quipped in, " Sure! Why not? As long as Headmaster Cid agrees!"

Sure enough, they went to the third floor of the flying Garden to ask Cid. 

"Hmmm…" examined Cid as he eyed the small feline. "Is it trained? Will it bite?"

'I guess he doesn't pee on anything, so I'm guessing that it's trained. It bit only oneperson… That's a little, so I guess I can bend the rules a little bit…' thought Rinoa. "Yes, sir" 

More importantly, does it have any special talents? Even fighting would be good enough. This Garden is for special students! You must be strong and smart. That's the…"

"OK, sir. Cut the crap!" Rinoa said impatiently. " I'm not very sure. You can try, though!"

Cid bent down to Squall and said, "Hi, boy! Do you have anything that you can do?" as if all lion cubs could understand English. All Squall did was look at him strangely.

'I'm not so sure myself!' he thought to himself.

"What's two plus two?"

"Geez, that's a stupid question! I could answer that easily! How do I say it though…?' he thought. Squall stamped his paw on the floor four times as an experiment.

"Wow! I must try that again!" Cid said in amazement. He pulled out an old piece of paper and a pen and hurriedly wrote the alphabet on it. "My name is Cid Kramer. Please spell my name for me. He watched as Squall scratched the letters C-I-D K-RA-M-E-R in order. 'I'll try and ask a VERY hard question. If it knows THIS, then it must be a God from the heavens!' "Who is the commander of this Garden?"

'Awww… He just HAD to remind me of my body, didn't he?' Squall thought in sadness and slowly scratched his name in a very slow fashion.

"Are you a God sent from the heavens?" Cid asked stupidly. Squall shook his head in annoyance. "Are you trained?" Squall again shook his head. "Are you potty-trained?" Squall nodded. "Can you fight?" Squall nodded his head in assurance. He was pretty sure that he knew how to fight. "Let's try an experiment, shall we?" He quickly grabbed a small Grat from the training center and placed it in a cage. "Please defeat this small Grat. If you can defeat it, you may stay with Rinoa."

'I'm partly happy with that, and partly disturbed. On one paw, I get to stay somewhere with my friends. On the other hand, I have to stay with Rinoa. I guess a house is better than none!' he thought cautiously.

The Grat was released and loose. Squall let out his claws, and began to let out a low growl. He pounced at the Grat and began to bite and scratch. The Grat, not getting to do anything, dropped to the ground, dead. 

"Truly an interesting creature!" Cid exclaimed while coming from his hiding place behind a small flower in a corner. "You may indeed keep it and name it. Please try to take care of it."

They headed to the infirmary to find out his gender. They found out that he was indeed a male.

"So, what are you going to name him, Rinoa?" asked Irvine as they all huddled around him, watching as he twitched his tail and stared at all of them.

"I really don't know. How 'bout Anthani? I heard that name somewhere from a really cool website." 

'What kind of name is that? That sounds like some sort of poop!' thought Squall angrily. 'Please disagree, guys!'

"Sounds great! Very cute too!" Quistis told her.

'Very nice, Quistis! To think that I admired you!' he thought in shame.

"Alright! It's settled! We'll go shop for Anthani's equipment tomorrow!" Let's go to sleep for now. I'll see you al tomorrow!" Rinoa said happily while annoyingly patting Squall on his head.

'The rest of my life is going to be a nightmare…' Squall thought sadly.

A/N: How did you like it? I'm very proud of this fic! I'd again like to thank Haruka Shin-Ra for the help. Please review! tell me if you want me to use the name Squall of Anthani!

   [1]: http://www.happyfaris.tripod.com/



	4. At the Mall

A/N: thanx again for the great reviews

A/N: thanx again for the great reviews! ^_^ that really makes me happy!

Disclaimer: look at chapter 1, 2, and 3.

At the Mall

Selphie flew the Ragnarok up to Nordstrom and took up 50 parking spaces, crushing 10 cars. The party casually walked into the mall as everybody in the parking lot stared in amazement.

"Did we necessarily have to take the Ragnarok?" asked Quistis to Selphie. 

"Of course! Irvine's crappy car can't hold us all! And if it could, it would bust up and Irvine would be crying all night, and have to make us all go broke for the repairs!" answered Selphie.

"Let's all do our shopping duties!" Rinoa suggested. "I'm going to get Anthani's supplies! I'm guessing that Zell is going to get boxing gloves, Quistis will be getting her whip repaired since Seifer broke it (that bastard! That was my favorite whip! ***sobs***), Selphie, a stuffed animal of some sort, and Irvine will go flirt with some girls."

So everybody went to his or her rightful places except for Anthani, which was placed and stuck on Rinoa's head. His RIGHTFUL place was at the gunblade shop, or with Seifer, kickin' his ass. 

Rinoa AGAIN chained him to a very thin tree with dental floss while going into a pet shop corner. For some reason, they didn't allow pets inside. Many other dogs, cats, hamsters, goldfish (somehow) were seen tied to trees with dental floss. 'I bet that not many pet owners are very smart.' thought Anthani with boredom seeping into his mind. He just walked away, with a tree following behind him. I'm pretty hungry right now. I think I'll try to get some meat. I guess stealing all of the dolls from Quisty and Selphie at the orphanage finally paid off!'

He walked over to a butchery (hey, it's Nordstrom! anything can happen!) and found a knife. He stealthily stole a piece of meat from the counter where the humongously fat butcher named Saskia Lemke. (courtesy of Haruka Shin-Ra)

Saskia was way too FAT to notice and turn her head, so he got away. He gobbled up all of the chocobo meat and walked away. He went up the escalator to find Selphie in the toyshop. He was incredibly bored, so he waltzed in. Selphie was gazing at a Triple Triad deck full of player cards. 'Hmmm… Easter is today, so I guess I can try to steal it for her if she's not buying it. He saw her turn around and look at the other side of the shop. Anthani quickly swiped the unguarded deck, and left the store. The alarm sounded and security was on its way.

Anthani raced up the escalator, into a room, and hid. The only problem was, that it was the janitor's closet. He sat on a rake on the floor and bursts out of the room. Security finds him because of the sudden outburst. 

He is thrown into an animal control car (from out of nowhere). Inside, he finds two other cats. "So, what are you guys in for?" asked Squall to the other ones.

The cat on his left, whose name was Dian, answered, "Killed 'too many men' in a war." 

The one on the left, whose name was Atunga, answered, "I was flirting with some girls, and they called the cops, 'cause they thought I was some sort of freak animal."

Anthani couldn't help but laugh at Atunga's excuse. "Did you guys drink something and end up in a body?" Anthani asked. They both replied with a nod. "What were your original names?"

Dian said, "Mine was Cloud."

"My name was Zidane," answered Atunga.

"And my real name was Squall. Have we met before? I feel like we're somehow attached. Oh well, spoon it," finished Anthani.

They watched out of the window for signs of their destination. As they neared the huge building, they made out the lettering. It read "Pound."

A/N: I know, very short and bad, but I wasn't really in the happy mood when I wrote this.


	5. At the Pound and to Saskia's House

A/N: hey

A/N: hey! I don't wanna brag or anything, but thanx for the many reviews!!! it makes me feal really good and stuff when I get a review. ^_^ I really enjoyed readin' all of them! I get mixed up with pound and cop, so don't complain about that in a review! also don't complain about the constant name switching for the people.

disclaimer: I'm not saying anything but "if you read the other chapters, you really wouldn't care less. you must've read 'em, because nuthin' in the world can change your mind about reading a boring disclaimer" so there.

At the Pound and to Saskia's House

The big, white car drove up to the big, ugly, dirty building. Zidane was impatiently jumping around the small chamber in the back of the car, Cloud was practicing biting and scratching, and Squall was just sitting around, thinking about ways to escape. Sadly, they failed to notice the broken window in the side of the van.

The van pulled up to the entrance to the pound. The three characters were unwillingly led out of the van, into the building, and quickly into a cell. There, they waited. "I wanna get outta here!" whined Zidane. "I'm hungry! When do they feed us? It's boring too! Do they give us toys or anything? How 'bout a cup? We can bang it against the cage! Just like…"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled an EXTREMELY irritated Cloud. "Do you eat ten cups of coffee, a bottle of maple syrup, and three bags of sugar every breakfast???" 

"Yes…"

"…"

They hushed when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Unfortunately, it was the evil Saskia Lemke, who was fired from the job she had because of the meat that was failed to be found, had all of her fat suctioned out of her, and became an evil, insane scientist. 

She passed by the cages, one by one, searching for some test animals. She was willing to take an animal that would probably killed anyway. She passed by the cage that Cloud, Squall, and Zidane were in and had a double take because of her stupidity. She gazed into the cage, watching the three magnificent cat-like creatures. 

She walked clumsily over to the table to sign up for adopting the three. She signed the list, and the caretaker walked over to the cage. He opened the cage and leashed them after a hard, long struggle. Saskia took them eagerly and walked out of the building.

She walked up to her cheep Beetle car and clumsily dropped them in a crappy box. She squeezed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. On the way to her apartment, she nearly ran over 15 chicobos, a tree, an old lady, and an elephant (it's my fic, I can do what I want!). 

As they neared her apartment, they saw some poor, defenseless earthworms on the floor. Saskia, being evil, looked at them in disgust. She looked at them even closer than before. Seeing that they appeared to be missing eyes, being stupid, her eyes bugged out. She ran up a tree miserably while screaming bloody murder. The trio stared pitifully as she tried to throw some huge rocks at the worms, but failing miserably. 

Seeing that the shriveled, dead worms wouldn't move, Saskia slowly climbed down the tree. She tried to stay as far as possible on the walkway from the worms. 

Saskia pushed the elevator button so that it would come down. The elevator door finally opened, on the account of it was rusted. It ever so slowly went up a story as a blood-curling squeak could painfully be heard. As they entered her room, our heroes gaped in horror. The room was covered with underwear, bras, shirts, and other clothing. You could see dozens of banana peels on the floor everywhere, with markings that looked like a giant snail has been crawling around for years.

Saskia rummaged through a pile of trash. After what seemed like hours, she appeared on the surface, holding a remote control. She pressed a huge, red button on the remote. Another rusted, squeaky door was opening in the far right corner of the room. 

Only one thing was crossing the minds of the three horrified characters. 'This lady is the ugliest, sloppiest, stupidest, most poor excuse-for-a-woman in the entire world!'

They were forcefully dragged into the new room. She carelessly left the doors open so that anybody could just peek inside of the pigsty. Many passing strangers smelled the aroma of old fart smell and just fell lifelessly to the floor, twitching.

Cloud, Squall and Zidane were pinned down by MORE annoying dental floss by another stupid person. Saskia closely studied their reactions and sloppily took down notes. For some reason, she muttered the word "Toweni." 

After hours of experimenting, taking notes, and meaningless mutterings, she finally came to the actual point. "I'm a genius! I'll call these creatures Toweni!"

Some footsteps were heard as the "Toweni" nervously scanned the room, searching for some friendly police. Instead, they all spotted three girls. Not knowing what to think, the Toweni just thought 'Yay! They actually did something good for once! But, I wonder… Would I rather live in thins dump, or with THAT annoying person?' in unison.

****

*Gasp* "Anthani!" exclaimed Rinoa.

****

*Gasp* "Dian!" gasped Tifa.

****

*Gasp* "Atunga!" squealed Garnet.

'ARGH! I think I'd just want to stay in this dump…'

'I think I'd rather live out in the middle of a war…'

'I think I'd rather have Quina eat me… NOT!'

The three girlfriends rushed to their respectable pets and unchained them. They all turned with puffed up cheeks, angry faces, and curled fists, over to Saskia, who smiled nervously. They all jumped on her, beating her brains out in a large cloud of dust. 

The Toweni all turned to each other, shrugged, and watched the outcome. Eventually, Saskia was beaten up and arrested. Tifa came out with a black eye, Rinoa with a broken pinky, and Garnet with a bruise on the head. Each girl carried their boyfriend to weird-looking vortexes. Each went through one, transporting them to their world. 

A/N: possibly not the end! if I can come up with something to write about, I'll post it! ^_^ again, great thanx to Haruka Shin-Ra for her help! I also noticed that if you don't update, people rarely review your story! please try to read some of the older fics, too! they're pretty funny, sad, etc. if you ask me!

P.S.: very recommended! if you ever see Saskia Lemke on neopets, please do me a favor! battle and kill her! ^_^ if you're wondering why, I guess you can AIM me, and I'll explain! her user name is antheos. not pet name! thanx!


	6. Some Small Explanations

A/N: *sniff* so many great reviews

A/N: ***sniff*** so many great reviews! Thanks to all of the fans out there! Anyway, I DO use spell check, but they've never heard the Final Fantasy 8 names that have been written down. ^_^ I just ignore spell check altogether! I guess I'll also make the chapters longer to the reader's (possible) enjoyment! I also get lazy now and then, so don't expect one chapter every day!

disclaimer: …… look at somebody else's disclaimer!

Some Small Explanations

Anthani looked behind himself and Rinoa at the swirling, colorful vortex as it slowly began to dissolve until it was nothing more. Sighing, he lay his head down and went to sleep in Rinoa's arms. 

Rinoa looked down at her tiny little kitty. She giggled as he made soft purring noises. 'I'm gonna give him a nice, warm bath when we get home!' she excitedly thought, not looking where she was going. Unexpectedly, she sadly hit a wall that appeared from the sky…

"Rinoa, are you all right?" Selphie asked with an amused smile. She got no answer. "Oh, well. We'll just drag her home!" she said, dragging Rinoa by her feet. Flies began to swarm around her for no real reason. Dirt also gathered on her eyelashes, traveling all around her face. 

***

The next day, Anthani found himself mysteriously on a small bed supposedly designed for some sort of huge gerbil. He desperately tried to squeeze out. His back had major strain and he felt extremely uncomfortable. His long, purple tail had finally squished out. 'I can't count even on this stupid bunch to buy a proper cat house!' The tail, being out, had given a little extra space to get out. Next, he tried to get his right hind leg out. He tried scrunching in more, which gave him a little more room for his leg to get out. After he had successfully gotten his hind legs out, it was downhill from there.

He lay down, tired out, like a hatched chick would. He tiredly drank some water and finished his surprisingly good chow and jumped up on the bed Rinoa was on. He snuggled next to her pillow and slept. 

****

*bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*

The clock rang, waking up Anthani. He sleepily knocked over the clock next to the bed and lazily got up. He stretched and yawned while glancing over to his right. 'Hmmm… I guess Rinoa didn't get up yet. I think I'll go stroll around the Garden,' he thought. So he jumped off the bed. He took the amazingly long walk to the door and glanced left and right. He took a right turn, towards the cafeteria. 

He unsurprisingly found Zell waiting in line for more hot dogs. 'Wow. I think I'm actually starting to miss Zell shadow box! I'll never think of it the same way as I did when I was still six feet high. ***sigh*** I wonder if I'll ever be the same?' he thought worriedly, cutting in front of Zell with no problems at all. He snuck up to the stock of hot dogs that should have only been seen by Cid and the cafeteria workers. He took about ten hot dogs (0_0) and hid it behind his fur where he also kept his deck of player cards.

He made it out of the storage room to find an outraged Zell in his "corner" again, sulking because he, again, has missed out on his hot dogs. 'Poor guy! I almost feel sorry for him,' thought Squall. He made his way over to the Quad. 

He jogged over to the stage where he found Selphie rehearsing for a concert that the Garden was having in a few weeks. He sat in front of the stage, where nobody could actually spot him because they all were concerned about Selphie and her lines, and watched. She sang pretty good, actually, and was amused at her musical skills. After a round of "Eyes on Me", he left and went to the Infirmary.

He found Nida, who had a cramp from leaning a little too much while piloting the Garden. He was guessing that they weren't going to be moving anytime soon. He shrugged and left.

Sneaking out of the Garden, he found Irvine practicing his sniper skills with some unlucky Caterchipplars. 'Nothing fun out here,' he thought and went back in the Garden.

Anthani went up the stairs that lead up to the elevator. 'I'm too short!' he thought. 'I guess I'll try. It's better than nothing!'

He hopped up and down, not successfully pushing the button that opened the elevator door. He had successfully hung to the wall, but not the button. Hanging on for any risk of injury, he slowly slid down. The only recoil was that it was making a VERY horrible screeching sound. Kind of like when you scratch your fingernails on a chalkboard.

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH* 

***plop*** 

Anthani looked around him, only to find that the people around the elevator were temporarily deaf for the time being. The elevator door opened and the students came out, wondering why their classmates were on the floor, clutching their ears. He slipped in, waiting for some student to call the elevator door up.

Wandering down the hallway, he stepped into the classroom, where Quistis was teaching a class. "And that, class, is what happens to food after you complete the process of chewing and swallowing," finished Quistis, pointing to the T.V. screen that probably showed some disturbing images. She opened her eyes, finding that a fraction of her students were gone, either throwing up in the bathroom, or writing a letter to their parents, saying what they had learned in class today. A sweat drop had formed on the back on Anthani's head as he slowly backed out of the room.

He skipped on down to the back of the Garden and out to the balcony. He found that they were at Fisherman's Horizon. He took the dozens (or so it seemed) of stairs and got into the city. He wandered off somewhere and realized that he was lost. He stumbled into what seemed like a laboratory and looked around a little. 

He clumsily bumped into a kind-looking man. The man smiled at him and cautiously picked him up. Anthani yawned a little, showing signs of tiredness. "Very interesting," said the man, examining the peculiar teeth patterns of Anthani's teeth. "The color, teeth, and behavior of this feline seems very different from any ordinary kitten. I believe that I have heard from the fool, Saskia, that she had discovered a new species. Toweni, she called it? I think that I shall take a few tests on this one."

And so, he took stability tests, DNA checks, health tests, and many other tests, trying to find what else was different about this cat. "It seems like this kitten has a very intelligent mind," he said to himself. "Almost as if he was a human."

He took a sample of the blood. "My goodness! I think this cat is a human!" he shouted at the discovery that there was a suspicious looking liquid inside the bloodstream. He also came up with the fact that it was human blood. After hours and hours of testing, he said to Anthani, " If you ever get in tact with your body, please drink this while sitting on your body," he said, tying a collar with a small bottle tied at the end. It appeared to be regular water. "It should have you in your body. By the way, my name is Dr. Kayami. Do you mind telling me yours somehow?" Anthani crawled to the floor and attempted to trace out "Squall" but was unsuccessful. The doctor guessed it, so he didn't have to try anymore. 

"Squall, you must try to tell your friends that you are a human. They almost be out of the room in which you use the potion. It might accidentally switch the wrong body, so be cautious."

Anthani thanked him, and left back to the Garden. There, he found the whole orphanage gang, excluding Seifer, on the beach. (I don't know any beaches. Just work with me here!) 'Here's my perfect chance to tell them that I'm a human!' he thought. He ran over to them as they cheerfully greeted them. Quickly jumping in front of them, he began to draw in the sand. It spelled:

Ya know what's cool about me? I'm Squall!

Sadly, a huge gust swept over the words, creating a new image. It accidentally spelled out:

cook me!

The team looked at Anthani like he was nuts. They dragged him over to the Garden and into the kitchen, going along with his "demands."

'Oh no! I better think of a way out of this quick!' he thought in a panic as was dragged into the butchery room.

A/N/: Do you like the concept for this chapter? I would've wrote longer, but my mom is yelling at me so that I can hurry up and go to sleep, so I'm sorry. I promise that that the next chapter is at least 4 pages long. Uh oh… She's saying "Go to sleep!" and threatening me… Bye! 


	7. Escape from Death

A/N: Hi again

A/N: Hi again! I have some bad news. I can only write when I have no tests, quizzes, or homework. And that usually comes on Saturday or a holiday. ;_; Same with my games. ***sob***

Disclaimer: … I think I'll just stop saying this sooner or later. I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any cartoons of any kind.

Escape from Death

Squall was slowly being dragged to the cafeteria as he panicked. His eyes darted around for some escape route or some item to help him get away. All he could spot was a plank of wood, about one yard, an anvil, a bowling ball, and three yards of rope. He thought in a rush of thoughts and thought, 'Dial it in, amp it up!' (No, just kidding) 'That's right! I've seen it in all of those cartoons that Rinoa always drools and giggles about! I can catapult myself out of here!'

He carefully slipped out of Selphie's poor grasp and left a stuffed doll that had a resemblance of a cartoon lion with a crown on his head. The tag attached to his nose read, "Leo the Lion." Squall rushed over to the pile of items and observed them. On the bowling ball, there was a print that said, "rubber," but ignored it. He set the plank of wood on the surprisingly triangular anvil and painfully carried the bowling ball in his mouth. Standing on one side of the plank, he threw the bowling ball on the other side. The bowling ball, being a bowling ball, was too heavy for the plank of wood and hurled Squall into the air. It bent the wood, sending Squall forward a little too much. The rubber ball bounced back up quickly. 

*crash* 

Squall lay on the floor, surprised that his plan had failed. He clumsily walked out into the hallway, escaping from Death. He headed for the Infirmary and waited patiently at the door. He glanced at his Griever necklace and sighed.

Guessing that he was okay, he walked off to somebody that would care about him. He jogged over to the dorm rooms and went to his own dorm. He found Rinoa drooling and giggling over cartoons that were similar to what he had just gone through. He walked to his former bed and slept. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" 

Squall jumped to his feet at the screams of the students and the vibration from the floor. He rushed out of the dorm and toward the Training Center where the screams came from. There was a large crowd at the entrance. He squished through underneath everybody and sometimes between legs. Some girls blushed and giggled when their skirts were blown up because of his fast speed. 

He reached the save point near the Secret Area and spotted a "horrifying" sight. He saw a silver object that had a mean look. It appeared to have a jetpack with three boosters that appeared to look like huge ditches. Its lean face, specific with muscles, nose, ears, and all of the body parts. His metal hat had an imprint that read, "Yoo Must Dy" on the back, obviously written by some sort of stupid maniac. His huge chin made him seem like a sergeant of some sort. He had military boots and clothes with a green camouflage-type background. It had a machine gun and a bullet vest. 

Squall glanced down at the tiny robot that stood before him. He crouched over to see him better and simply placed a paw on it and squashed it, driving it into the floor. A mysterious shadow watched with a remote control and growled with exasperation. "I didn't know I had to do this," she said. Squall spotted the shadow and watched her press a red button on a remote control. He stared at the small robot underneath his paw. It started to shake and get up. It jumped on Squall and prepared to self-destruct. 

****

*BOOM!* 

Squall stood, uninjured. Gazing at the pathetic little robot, he squished it once more and left for the shadow that he had seen. He ran over to the shadow that had been there before. As he turned around the corner, he met ***gasp*** SASKIA!!! 

She held another worthless robot in her hand of the same type. "Take this!" she shouted ducking for cover. It harmlessly hit Squall's head. She pressed the big red button once more and waited for it to explode. Squall walked over to it, picked it up, and walked over to Saskia. She panicked and tried to SLOWLY run away in a unicycle. Squall just slowly walked along with her with the robot on his head. 

"5,4,3,2,1. Self-destruct sequence, finished."

The tiny robot exploded, sending Saskia off to an empty Dumpster, killing her. Squall had a huge sweat drop appeared on his head. He ignored the little scene that had occurred and ignored it. He walked off to see what else there was to do.

Meanwhile…

The room was full of chemicals and formulas. It appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. There was a huge gadget in the corner. There was a mechanical device stuck to the side of a door that said in a mechanical voice, "Termination of Saskia: complete. Release clone!" The door on the gadget opened and stepped out ***gasp*** two more Saskias!

Back at Garden…

Quistis hummed to herself as she strolled over to the Cafeteria. She grabbed a hot dog and sat down. She spotted Zell hiding in a corner and walked over to him. "Hey, Zell. You want one of my hot dogs? I have one. I don't even like hot dogs!" 

Zell's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Quistis replied, "Do you want my hot dog? I don't like them."

"YOU DON'T LIKE HOT DOGS??? YOU MUST DIE!!!"

"Eep." 

Quistis ran away from Zell, afraid that he might literally kill her. Zell grabbed the hot dog that she left behind and gulped it. "Yes! I'm charged up and ready for a whole new day!" he shouted happily. He gazed out of the window in the Cafeteria and grinned. Suddenly, the sun went down and everybody training outside rushed in, leaving many dust clouds outlined with the students' bodies. Zell sulked and headed to his dorm.

He got to his dorm to see Anthani sleeping on his bed. Zell smiled and gently picked him up and laying him down on a small, fluffy pillow. Zell lay his head down and went to sleep. 

***

Rinoa got up from a pile of drool that she was sleeping in. "Oh! I must've fallen asleep! I think I'll go to sleep again after I watch the 100 hour marathon on why games are so fun!" she exclaimed. She cleaned up the drool and sat back down. She stared at the television screen that had a picture of Cloud Strife and his status.

***

Selphie bounced on her bed continuously with a smile on her face. The radio beside her bed had extremely high volume as shouted out, "Get free tickets to see the Frontroad Girls! From every answer you get right is how many tickets you get! Don't wait! Call 1-800 TICKETS!" Selphie dialed in the number in her phone and waited for somebody to pick the phone up. 

****

*click* "Hello. Would you like a ticket?" asked the kind operator that worked at the station.

"YES! SIX PLEASE!" she yelled, making the operator fall out of her chair.

"Yes, ma'am. Please name the people that will be receiving the tickets," she replied weakly, getting back into her chair.

"Names? Okay. Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Zell Dincht." she replied calmly.

"WOW! AREN'T YOU GUYS THE GROUP THAT SAVED THE WORLD? HAVE THE TICKETS! YOU WOULD HAVE ANSWERED RIGHT ANYWAY!" 

Selphie fell out of her chair. On the way down, she hit her head on the desk, her leg on her chair, her stomach on her nunchaku on the floor, and her ear scratched a piece of metal on the desk. 'Man, she yells LOUD!' she thought. Since she couldn't get up, she yelled out, "OKAY! PLEASE MAIL THE TICKETS TO SELPHIE TILMITT AT BALAMB GARDEN!"

The operator hung up, feeling happy that she had the opportunity to talk to one of the saviors of the earth. She immediately sent out the tickets, attaching a note telling Selphie to get everybody's autograph and send them back to her with the attached pen and paper. (Wow, what a fan!)

Selphie sighed and went to sleep, ignoring her injuries.

***

Irvine hung up his phone and frowned. 'That's the eleventh one this week!' he thought. 'Will I ever find the right one?' He tiredly picked up a newspaper and looked for an ad for any that were available. (Can you guess what he's looking for? It might be the obvious, it might not.)

***

Quistis walked out of the Classroom after a tough lesson of the "Birds and the Bees." A particular teenager with a trench coat, a gunblade, and two humiliating friends as a posse had purposely been asking her tons of questions that made it even more difficult. Counting the stuttering that she made had made the class very late for every other class they had. 

She noted to herself to tell the Regent about her problems with Seifer. Heading for her Dorm, she read a page of the dictionary (0_0) and memorized it. She climbed into her bed, reciting the dictionary entries she had memorized over the month. After counting words that jumped over the fence-of-no-wrong-spellings-or-pronunciations and fell asleep. (Now we know how she became so smart, huh?)

***

A/N: Yes! I'm finished! It occupied all of my free time, but I'm finished! Time to go and read some fics now! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
